


Stress Relief

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Arthur comes to you, feeling frustrated after a hard day's work at the mechanic shop. How will you help him relieve his stress?





	1. Side A - High Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Just wanted an excuse to show two different ways for Arthur to blow off some steam. High-Low, LET’S GO.

Friday had come without warning, and the amount of help tickets that had come in kept you on the phone all morning with irate office workers looking for a quick fix. At lunch, you decided to drive into work and take care of a bunch of tickets in person so you could handle the computer yourself.

About half of the tickets were caused by a problem between monitor and chair, much to your dismay. 

At 5pm, you finished closing up the last ticket, packed your things, and headed out. As you reached your car, you got a text. 

_ You free tonight?  _

You quickly wrote back before you started driving. 

_ Yup. I'll be home in 15. _

You glanced over at his response while you were stopped at a red light.

_ See you then. _

***

You got home, took a shower, changed into a casual t-shirt and jeans, and hopped over to Arthur’s apartment. He had left it unlocked for you, and was lying on the couch, lightly dozing. He glanced up as you walked in.

“Been wantin’ to see ya all day,” he said with a smile.

You sat down next to him as he sat up to give you room. Immediately, you turned him around so you could get to his back and started giving him a massage. He was silent except for the occasional sound of enjoyment as you worked out some particularly bad knots in his shoulders.

“Bad day at work?” you asked.

Arthur merely grumbled, so you kept massaging him working your way down his back, making sure you got all his trouble spots. After you had started on his lower back, he finally spoke.

“Woman customer, got a bit too close. Grabbed me while I was workin’.”

“Grabbed you…  _ there _ ?”

“Yeah. Weren’t very nice.” You could tell by the sound of his voice, he felt outright violated and didn’t feel comfortable about it.

“I will slap a bitch if I see her!” you growled. How dare anyone touch your man!

“It’s fine, I told her to stop, that I weren’t interested in her.”

“Did she stop?”

Arthur nodded.

“Good.” You scooted closer to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning your head against his warm back. “Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“You alright?”

Arthur turned around in your arms and pulled you onto his lap. “I am now, darlin’.”

He leaned in for a kiss, which you happily accepted, melting under the touch of his lips, hungry for your affection.

“Need you,” he breathed between kisses. Picking you up, he took you to his bedroom and shut the door. Laying you down on the bed, he undid your jeans and tugged them off. You sat up and pulled off your t-shirt, smiling when he was surprised to see your breasts.

“I wasn’t going to bother with a bra if we were going to, you know,” you said with a wink.

“Oh, I know, sweetheart.” He nipped at your breasts, resting his head between them and sighing happily.

“How come I’m naked and you’re not?” you asked with a huff.

“You gonna tell me what to do?” he asked back, like he was trying to push your buttons.

Your eyes glittered with amusement. “Strip,” you commanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Arthur said with a nod and stood up, taking off his shirt and sweatpants, every inch of flesh revealed making you grow wetter with desire. 

“Down,” you ordered, pointing at the floor in front of you. 

With a teasing smile, his eyes trained on you the entire time, he got on his knees before you. His eyes simmered with heat at seeing your naked body.

Seeing him on his knees while you sat on his bed like his queen was invigorating. This was an interesting change of pace; you felt powerful, like a goddess. You tipped his chin up to meet your gaze. 

“My lady,” he uttered, his tone of devotion sending tingles up your body.

You leaned down and kissed his forehead. “My love.”

He smiled, a drunk, happy kind of smile. You filed that reaction away for the future. Shifting to the edge of the mattress, you spread your legs and smiled.

“You know what to do,” you said softly as he got closer. You reached out to run your hands through his hair again as he leaned forward and licked your center, tentatively at first, but with your encouraging sounds, he moved with more boldness, using his tongue to put the right amount of pressure on you. Grabbing the back of his head, you ground your hips against him, letting out sounds of encouragement and pleasure as he worshipped you with his mouth.

You felt yourself about to climax, and quickly fisted his hair and pulled him off you. He started to say something, but you just tsked at him.

“Not yet.” Pulling his arm, you got him to come up onto the bed. Gently guiding him down onto his back, you straddled him, your sex rubbing against his semi-hard member. His hands reached for you, but you immediately grabbed his wrists and shoved them down on either side of him.

“No touching unless I say,” you ordered.

He made a small sound and nodded.

You held his wrists, and he didn’t fight you; his hands gripped the sheets as you rubbed yourself on him, feeling his cock grow hard under you.

“Like what I’m doing?” you asked, noticing how hard he was holding the sheets.

Arthur bit his lip as he nodded.

Lifting up his wrists and kissing his hands, you moved them above his head and continued to roll your hips, reaching behind you to fondle his balls.

His body shuddered when your fingers brushed against the sensitive skin, a moan escaping his throat. You loved the sounds he made, and ran one hand through his hair, dragging your fingernails lightly against his scalp. Arthur made another sound, almost a purr, as his eyes fluttered shut and his head leaned into your touch. 

“That’s it, love. Let me hear how good I’m making you feel.”

He could only moan with mindless enjoyment.

You slowly moved your hand from his hair, down his cheek, and wrapped it around his thick neck; you didn’t have the hand size to encompass any man’s neck fully, but you rubbed your thumb lightly up and down his Adam's apple, feeling him swallow as you leaned down to bite the junction of his neck and shoulder.

His hips jerked in response. You saw him reach out and grip the headboard as he panted.

You kept leaving small love bites down his shoulder, his chest, his stomach. As you softly bit the inside of his thigh, he moaned louder.

“Please,” he begged.

“No,” you said. “You take what I give you and be grateful I’m giving you anything at all.”

“Yes, my lady,” he breathed.

Giving him a mischievous grin, you teasingly licked the underside of his cock. You never broke eye contact with him as you wrapped your lips around the thick head of him and slowly went down, enjoying his soft pants, his moan of pleasure when you started to move a little faster and applied more pressure from your lips. You swirled your tongue around his sensitive skin, reaching up to caress his balls when his hips twitched upwards, trying to bury himself in your throat as you went down on him faster.

“More,” he pleaded.

You lifted your head and smirked. “Nope. I call the shots tonight.”

He whimpered.

“Sit up,” you commanded as you lifted off him. He did so, looking obediently at you. Sitting in his lap, you took his arms and wrapped them around you. His hands were bunched into fists as they rested above the curve of your bottom, resisting the urge to grab you.

“Good boy, keeping control of yourself,” you praised as you kissed his forehead.

Arthur looked down bashfully and smiled.

Snaking a hand down between your bodies, you wrapped your fingers around his cock and started stroking him slowly, watching him suck in a breath as you gently caressed the head with your fingertips, using your other hand to softly play with this balls. His thighs twitched under you as his arms around you tightened slightly.

Lifting yourself up, you brushed his cock along your nether lips before slowly lowering yourself onto him. He groaned as you came down, your pussy squeezing him as you let out a cry of pleasure. You loved the feel of him stretching you out, filling you, being connected with you in the most intimate of ways. When you were fully seated in his lap, his cock deep inside, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“Hold me while I ride you.”

With your permission, Arthur grabbed your ass as you started to move on top of him. You controlled the pace as you tortured him, riding him slowly at first, then fast and hard until his breath hitched, and then slowing once more. You knew his ticks, you knew when he was hitting that peak as his grip on your ass tightened and his moans became louder. You edged him selfishly, reaching down to stroke your clit until you were about to come.

“Watch me,” you commanded, your voice breathy. “But no coming.”

And he watched, his eyes burning with desire as you came apart in his arms, grinding against him, your hips spasming as your pussy clenched around him. It was pure agony, watching you come and not being allowed to come with you. His jaw was clenched, his lips twisted as he controlled himself, feeling you lose yourself on him, but holding back his own orgasm to please you.

As you came down from your high, you leaned in to kiss him, slow at first, but as he responded, his hands kneading your butt, the heat grew once more in your body.

“Please, let me come,” he pleaded.

“Are you a good boy?”

“Yes,” he said.

"Say it."

"I’m…" He took a shuddering breath. "I'm a good boah.”

You leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Then come for your lady, my darling.” You rode him harder, raking your nails down his chest as you reached down with your other hand to stroke yourself again.

Together, in an explosion of desire, you came around him once more as he shot his load inside of you, moaning as he mindlessly thrust up into your wet heat. His arms tightened around you before he suddenly surged up and pushed you onto your back, covering you with his large body as he thrust a few more times while he kissed you passionately.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice husky from use. “I needed that.” He rolled off you and turned you towards him, cradling you in his arms. 

“You’re welcome, Arthur.” You snuggled into his chest. “Anything you need, let me know.”

He tipped your chin up so he could look at your face. His face turned serious, and your heart started to hammer loudly in your chest.

“I love ya, darlin’.”


	2. Side B - Low Honor

Friday had come without warning, and the amount of help tickets that had come in kept you on the phone all morning with irate office workers looking for a quick fix. At lunch, you decided to drive into work and take care of a bunch of tickets in person so you could handle the computer yourself.

About half of the tickets were caused by a problem between monitor and chair, much to your dismay. 

At 5pm, you finished closing up the last ticket, packed your things, and headed out. As you reached your car, you got a text. 

_ you home yet? _

You quickly wrote back before you started driving. 

_ Soon. I'll be home in 15. _

You glanced over at his response while you were stopped at a red light.

_ i need you. _

***

You were walking up the steps and noticed Arthur, standing in his doorway, watching you with a hunger that sent shivers up your body. Getting closer to him felt like approaching a starving animal with food; in this case, you were the meal.

Barely on the landing, Arthur reached out and grabbed your arm, pulling you into his apartment. Slamming the door, he pushed you up against it and kissed you ravenously. Your bag dropped to the ground as you wrapped your arms around him and kissed back, his need awakening your own as he ground his hips against you.

“Need you,” he growled, and quickly started stripping you of your clothes.

“Wait, wait,” you begged, but he would have none of it until you were fully naked before him.

“I can’t wait, sweetheart.” He picked you up over his shoulder and took off for the bedroom.

***

Laying you down on his bed, he watched you as he took off his own clothes, his shirt and sweatpants flying off in his haste. You watched him climb onto the bed and chase after you as you scooted a little further from him, overwhelmed by his lust for you.

“Ar-Arthur?”

“C’mere, princess,” he crooned as he grabbed your ankle and pulled you closer to him. He spread your legs and gripped your thighs as he dipped his head down to kiss your nether lips, his tongue flicking out to tease you before he began to suck on your clit in earnest. You cried out, the pressure of his lips and tongue on you was almost too much.

“Slow down,” you pleaded.

Arthur looked up at you. “I told ya I needed you.” He kissed your belly as he moved up your body, resting his hard cock against your core. “What did you think would happen?”

“I know, but, I need to warm up first,” you answered.

He laughed softly. “Oh, is that all? Fine, I’ll warm ya up.” Draping his body over yours, he gripped your neck and kissed you slowly as he rubbed his cock against you, his hips rocking at a steady, almost gentle pace. He moved down to kiss your neck, laying a trail down to your breasts. He took one into his mouth, rolling your nipple around his tongue as he pinched and played with the other, his eyes watching your reactions with a feverish intensity.

“I’m ready,” you said after a particularly intense kiss.

Arthur just smiled as he spread your legs, took his length in his hand, and pushed inside of you.

“So good, so damn good,” he groaned as he filled you fully, his hips against yours. 

Then he suddenly grabbed your throat. “My girl,” he breathed, and immediately began fucking you hard, slamming into your willing body. You moaned and wrapped your arms and legs around him, loving how rough he was being now that you were wet and ready for his huge shaft. 

“More, more!” you begged, wanting him to rough you up a little.

“Greedy li’l slut, ain’tcha?” he teased as he pulled out of you and flipped you over onto your stomach. “You want more? Then take it.”

And he plunged back inside of you from behind.

“Arthur!” you moaned.

“Mmm, I love it when you say my name like that,” he murmured into your ear as he pounded into you, his arm wrapping around your neck, gripping your shoulder as he fisted your hair with his other hand. “Say it again.”

“Arthur…”

He hummed, satisfied as he rammed into you over and over again, the sounds of his hips slamming into your ass filling the room, along with your whimpered cries of his name and his soft moans of pleasure.

“Gonna cum,” he groaned as his grip tightened on you. His thrusts became harder, more desperate as he chased his peak, biting down on your neck as he came. You heard a muffled ‘fuck’ as he shoved himself as deep as he could and stayed there, holding you down against the mattress and not letting you go until he had emptied his balls inside of you.

He rolled over and panted, catching his breath afterwards. You rolled onto your side and gripped his arm.

“I want to cum too,” you whimpered.

Arthur quickly turned back to you. “Sorry sweetheart, lemme take care of ya.” Reaching his hand down to your core, he stroked you as he leaned in to kiss you languidly, building up your climax with his experienced touch. 

“There ya go, princess, am I makin’ ya feel good?” he asked in a low voice, slipping two fingers inside of you while he thumbed your center.

You moaned as you humped Arthur’s hand shamelessly, giving into the sweet euphoria that spread from your core and soon engulfed you in ecstacy. 

“Fuck, yes!” you cried out as the waves of your climax swept through you.

Swallowing your cries with a loving kiss, Arthur wrung out every last bit of your orgasm until you twitched and tried to squirm away from his fingers. He laughed, amused by your tired attempts to push his hand away, and finally let you go, showing you some mercy.

“Yer so sexy when you cum,” he said, his voice rough.

You could only giggle tiredly.

Arthur grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around the two of you. Holding you close, he kissed your temple. “G’night, sweetheart.”

***

“So what got you all stressed out last night?”

The two of you were eating breakfast in Arthur’s apartment. It was corn pops and milk, but you didn’t mind; you actually really liked corn pops.

“Some crazy lady grabbed my dick while I was workin’ on her car,” he grumbled.

“What in the actual fuck,” you said, getting angry.

“I told her to never touch me again, and to go wait in the lobby.” 

You nodded. “Good on you.”

Arthur shrugged. “Javier came in later to tell me off, but when I told him my side of things, he just nodded and said he’d take care of it.” He took another mouthful of cereal before continuing. “He must have had to talk her down, because in the end she paid and didn’t raise no more fuss.”

You just nodded again, finishing off your cereal.

“Anyway. I just didn’t like someone else touchin’ me like that. If it ain’t you, I don’t want it.”

You smiled happily. It was sweet of him to say that.

He reached out and held your hand. “I’ll be honest with ya. I don’t want no one else but you. You’re it for me, sweetheart.”

You stared at him in shock as he leaned in, his look serious.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you or a friend has worked in IT before, you know what I mean when I say problem lies between monitor and chair... And I also wanted to explore the opposite side of sexual harassment, since I don’t hear about it too much from a guy’s POV. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little story! The L-bomb got dropped! What will happen next?!


End file.
